Jonathan Archer
'' "You want to know what I do? First things first then, do you have the rank to know?" -Jonathan Archer Intro Jonathan Archer, also going by Archer and Jon, is known for being quiet, observant, and preferring to keep the peace than to get into a fight. He is also known for his ability as an undercover operative and skill as a pilot. Novelized ''The two woman and a girl sat in the room. "Ok shasa it's time to go." "Can I hear one more story, please?" "I'm you don't want to hear more of her tall tales." "They are not tall tales" said the older woman. "you have never fought a wookiee." "It was a barabel, pay attention." the woman simply stated "just because you forsaked your heritage does no mean she has to." Ok, one more story but it must be true." "A true story? Ok here's one, about one of the greatest mandolorians of his time." Naomi said. "The story of Jonathan Archer, your grandfather." Early Life "Jon get to the the mine, it's your buire" -Ross Ordo to Jonathan Archer Archer was born on subterrel to Avner Archer and Lisa Archer his mother was a miner and his father was mandolorian mercenary. He spent much of his younger years training with his father and racing speeders and practicing his aim with his best friends Thrask and Ross Ordo the Ordo clan. At age 14 his parents were killed in an cave in by Black Sun at the mine were his mother worked. (his father was part of the rescue party and was killed in a secondary collapse) The Exchange "You killed my parents, now it's time for you to die" -Jonathan Archer After the collapse Jon joined the Exchange so that he could hunt down the men who killed his parents. For the next four years Jon was sent on missions were he learned the ins and outs of many criminal organizations and gaining many contacts along the way. Four years after joining the exchange Jon wound destroy a major Black Sun base of operation, bringing the exchange into the view of the United Armed Forces. During a UAF raid Jon was arrested and held for a short time till his release. After his release he was given an offer to join the UAF as a specialist against criminal organizations. The Bounty Hunters Guild During his time Jon would join the bounty hunters guild and meet several friends that would later be of assistance. during this time Jon was offered a position in the GenoHaradan, but he turned the offer down. The UAF "It's not wise to sneak in, they'll expect that. We're just going to walk in." -Jonathan Archer to Trinto Nitroseeker Jon would spend the next two years in the UAF as an MP unit rising to the rank of Sergeant. during this time he trained as a sniper and practiced his piloting abilities. Spending two years of fighting criminal organizations in the outer rim. and working in UAF Intel. With war having stared the general sent in an application Jon for a commando unit, Jon was accepted and shipped out two days later. Intelligence as well as working in MP he would be part of several intel ops, and would go under cover multiple times (this included spying on War Eagle). during this time Jon would over see the construction of Fire Base. The Great War '' "gar gett'se vod"'' -Breaker to Archer Archer was put in to a three man squad that included a clone named Breaker and the squad leader Luke Docker. during the first two years the squad would single-handedly destroy two enemy base and participate in ten major engagements (including the first battle of umbara were the team was sent to protect John Sentinel) and was assisted by Elitemarine Turbo in the defense of the dauntless. during this this time Archer would teach Breaker Mando'a and would get to know luke. During the battle of Sarish luke would be injured. soon after luke would resign his post and Archer would be given command. Nexus Project Jon walked down a hallway, it was compleatly white, were the hell was he. he had a meeting with a Commander Graft, He came to the correct door. "hello sir" Jon said. "sit down please" Graft said. "does this have something to do with Project Commando?" Jon asked. "Yes and no, you will be the first test soldier for the Nexus project." Graft said. "The Nexus Project?" Jon asked. "Project Commando and many others like it have been working to develope differnt things from power armor to better weapons, all coming togather to make the perfect soldier." Said Graft, "Are you up to it?" "Yes sir." Archer replied. "One thing, your rank is now captain," Graft said, "now head to room 343 to get your kit, and any thing that happened since you entered this room is now classifed." As Jon walked down the hallway and follow in a sign he wondered what was in store for him. TBC... Three Years on Auraxis "Were am I?" "Hossin Sir" "Were's that?" "Auraxis, you must of hit your head harder than I thought sir" "ori'haat" -Jonathan Archer and a Terran Soldier A month later Archer would go MIA (considered KIA) when the gunship he was in went down, he, breaker and Charlie team were able to escape but disappeared into a wormhole. Archer and Breaker would appear on Hossin, charlie team would appear Esamir they would both join the TR (Terran Republic) in order to try to meet up. Archer and Breaker would be picked up by Black Ops (a organization trying to bring peace to Auraxis) and would spent the next three years trying to learn how to re-open the wormhole. Charlie team would be killed taking control of Eisa Teck Plant, Archer and Breaker would use the equipment from the tech plant and head for a amp station were with the help of a Vanu scientist they were able to re-open the wormhole. Novelized 42 BBY "BREAKER. BREAKER.... Oh osik" -Jonathan Archer After exiting the wormhole archer would learn that breaker hadn't made it though, all he ever found was breakers helmet. Archer would learn he was on corellia year 42 BBY, 2 years before his birth. Jon would spend the next 6 years planing for the war hunting down the leaders of criminal organizations with the help Mikey Sleemocoil. after he was finished his friend mikey asked him to protect a friend of his, Shira Gammashock. Shira Gammashock Jon would spend four years protecting shira making many enemies. during this time he learned that he has a level of force sensitivity and revived training from shira. as well as being given him a lightsaber. Old Friends "Jate" "Jate" "Now what's your name?" "Bala, Bala Hunter..." -Jonathan Archer speaking to Bala Hunter and her father. after shira decided it was too dangerous for Jon to continue protecting her, he decided to go back to Subterrel to visit his home town, there he would see his parents. after that he decided to go to Coruscant there would be a stop at Concord Dawn on the way he would run into bala and her father, during this time she would ask many questions about his jetpack (he knew she would) when they asked for his name he give the name Quitch Solo. after talking for a while the two would depart. on coruscant he would gather some information (how to contact UAF) and speak to the general, and head to Dantooine. Dantooine '' "Hello"'' "Jate, whats your name" "Gian Portel, I'm shipping out today" "good for you" -Gian Portel and Jonathan Archer after landing on dantooine archer would meet Gian Portel. Jon would build him self a house on the plains, and take on the role of Journeyman Protector. he would meet his wife (Zanza Fett) and raise a family (his children names were Quitch solo Archer and Naomi Archer) and during this time he would fix up an old speeder bike. he would bring a new era of peace to Dantooine during this time Jon would make the last few preparations needed for his over all plan. His plan help lessen the impact of the war. Before leaving he would tell Arran Slarglide (the two met when Arran came to learn about the ancient jedi temple, which Jon would tell the history of) to enlist as a commando. Novelized Back To War "Who are you?" "You know who I am, now get up off the ground we have a fight to finish." -Jonathan Archer and Bala Hunter using his knowledge to turn the tide of many battles. these battles included Kuat, ryloth, and sarish. during the battle of Koonda Archer (while under the cover of a marines corporal) was caught in the blast off a nuke, He was MIA considered KIA, The original plan had been for him plan was for him to sneak off and evac several UAF intel personnel. Kuat during the battle over kuat archer would fly a heavy assault Y-wing into battle downing several enemy battle cruisers. Ryloth on ryloth jon would use his sniper skills to hold off several air strikes along with the help of several of his bounty hunter friends. and would assemble a team. including, Gain Portel, Deana Troi, Peter Richerd, and Natasha Yar. together they would destroy a major enemy base on the hot side of the planet. Sarish Archer would work intel while on sarish. Including finding Czar Chips. After the war "what you have been ask to to is unthinkable, become criminals. but, your still here, because this is what you believe in..." Jonathan archer to several new recruits. after the nuke went off jon was found in a field and was taken back to his family and would spend the next two years in a coma. also during that time Jon receive the rank (honorarily) of Master Sergeant and be given the Republic Cross. 4 years later jon would rejoin the UAF, and join the battle against the empire, this convince the UAF to join the rebel alliance in 1 ABY. after rejoining jon was give the rank of captain and given command of the army. in 5 ABY when the empire destroyed Fire Base (this was the last UAF strong hold) jon would give the order to disperse and join the alliance. The New Republic after spending several years assisting in Naomi's recovery, Jon would be asked to assist with NRITF (New Republic Intelligence Task Force). during this time he would revive the rank of admiral and head up the organization. and design the Under Hand a cloaking ship with heavy weapons smaller ships and other special equipment, the captain of which would be Deanna Troi. he would also investigate the disappearance of several UAF members. afterwards he would retire and return to Dantooine and appere on Good Morning Corusant (via holonet) to give his opinion on current events. Death "Archer your first mistake was trusting me your second mistake was letting your guard down." "No, those mistakes were yours." -Jonathan Archer and Harc Kraytbot during this time jon would travel to subterrel to see a memorial to the rescue party his father was on (because subterrel was a mining world things like this were important). there he' be attacked by Harc Kraytbot. though jon fought Harc off he himself was badly engerd, do to this he would be forsed to rest for a time. During this time he would work at his daughter's bar, one day he went out on his speeder bike with a tin of uj'alayi and some shig. Two days later his armor was found near some ruins in a grove. They looked as though it was someone laying peacefully, archer's body was not found and his cause of death is unknown. Legacy There is a man by day, of peace. by night, of war of soft words, and large weapons were there is strife, he is there to stop it, though war, or peace on an old speeder he rides with green armor all that is needed to find him is call his name Archer -A Dantooine folktale After his death his armor was donated to the galactic museum (except his left shoulder plate which is now worn by his daughter and his helmet which is at his grave). the highly successful under hand class ship would be used far into the future. he would also have lasting affects on dantooine, bring a lasting piece to the planet. He would also leave legacy of space stratige. Finally it said that he had hidden clues a "treasure" in places that impacted his life. Traits, Abilities And Equipment. I once shot a man in the knees from 120 kilometers with an Aratech sniper rifle using a Tri-light scope, to this day I'll never know why he decided to jump. -Jonathan Archer Jon is known for being quiet, and obsevent. Jon will commonly tell jokes (even if their not good) he was friendly to all recruits. thought Jon is not known to brag he is know to have said that he was the best shot in MP (this of course could very well have been true) he has a good mind for building and security. Jon is also a bit of a gear-head and is constantly upgrading his kit. He values honor highly. His abilities in the force include Force push/pull, mind trick and force lighting (but only in the worst battle situations). he has extreme abilities as a sniper, and pilot. He can use several types of high explosives. Jon's kit is a mixed bag of equipment. his gear included a mofided ARF helmet, reinforced armor (Bescar under-layer cortosis weave outer layer) and a built in jetpack. his weapons included about a Bescad, a lightsaber, a heavly modified DC-15 (different clip types, can take a 5-Klick shot, and has several optics and a gernade launcher) and others. there a several silceing devises and other high tech gear. other gear included several special explosives including the Breaker, one way teleporters, and a med kit. this gear has many different marking (more than once causing cases of mistaken identity). with the suit on he could survive 2 day in hard vacuum and the same amount of time under water, it is also radiation prof. the suit it self is also weapionized including wrist blaster wrist rocket launcher flamethrower dart launcher and a battering ram Trivia "I've seen war, I've even seen a few twice, so yes If I go I hope It's peaceful." ''-''Jonathan Archer to his grandaughter. Though archer is left handed though he commonly shoots with right handed weapons. Jon helped Antares Sharpsting build the shard bomb Archer spent three years on a dig at the jedi temple and Rakatan ruins on dantooine. Archer played a corellian instrument called a corellian slide-horn, a Brass-wind instrument with a large slide. Zanza Fett, Quitch Archer and Naomi Archer are the only character whose full names are mentioned but were not characters on CWA. when not wearing his armor jon sleeps with a knife. Jon's nickname is Ghost, which he earned after he survived being KIA for the third time. The name Jonathan ArcherNX01 is base off on captain Jonathan Archer Trek Enterprise of the enterprise NX01 (the NX01 in the name is based off the ships call number). The knowledge of bala's liking of jetpacks came to jon when after he and anchor had an argument about crate size, (the two of them were drunk at the time) which caused jon to be traped in a crate and over hear bala and derek talking. The section Three Years on Auraxis is in reference to that after CWA "Archer" would go on to play PlanetSide 2. Archer came up with the MP motto; We do it all. Archer was Arran Slarglide's CO. Archer earned the highest rank of any one the UAF. Jon's most common aliase is Quitch Solo. TBC..... Category:UAF United Armed Forces Category:CWA military squads Category:Commando Category:Mandalorian Category:Humans Category:Sergeant Category:Trooper Category:Soldier Category:Male Characters Category:Pilot Category:Assassin Category:Married Characters Category:Sniper Category:Star Wars: Legends Category:Spy Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Archeologist Category:Journeyman Protector Category:Force Sensitive Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Galactic Civil War Veteran Category:Solid Soldier Category:Admiral Category:Sith Category:Darth Platonious's Squad Category:Experienced Player Category:Time Traveler Category:Jedi Healer Category:Melee Combatants Category:Weapon Master Category:Champion Racer